


Pink Star

by Hawkflight



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet little candy just for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Star

**Author's Note:**

> For the Rebirth of the Daily Weird Thing [Competition]

She steps down from the platform, holding the small medal in her hands as everyone in the room erupts into applause around her. Kotoko gives a big smile, lowering herself into a curtsy as she thanks them for the award, and for coming to watch her and everyone else perform.

The award ceremony closes shortly after - as she had been the last to recieve one, which must have been planned. They probably had wanted to keep the suspense up for her own award until the very end.

"You did so well in Cinderella, Kotoko." One of the regulars to the theater tells her.

Within seconds she is surrounded by other people that have seen one or more of her performances at the theater, talking about the relevant one and complimenting how well she did in the role; sometimes picking out a certain scene as their favorite. The other kids that got awards are retrieving the same treatment and Kotoko continues to smile at them, thanking them for their support, telling them she couldn't do any of it without them. They practically coo in reponse, turning to her mother to tell her how lucky she is to have a daughter like her.

Kotoko blinks, gaze flickering to her mother; who has begun accepting compliments as well for having her, raising her to be such a respectful child. If this was for a different 'performance' the compliments would be very different.

She waits patiently for the crowd to thin, no longer wanting to be here with her mother taking part of the credit for the award. Kotoko watches from the corner of her eye as her mother walks away - after telling her to enjoy herself, whatever that meant - going to talk to the producer, and anyone else that might be interested in her 'special package.'She represses a shiver as just the thought of being alone in a room with her mother and those men runs through her mind.

Kotoko walks away after she's sure no one else is coming to congraulate her, moving to the back of the room where she won't have to see the men that her mother talks to glancing at her, clearly thinking of taking up the offer.

She sits down on a bench, clutching the medal in her fingers, hands resting in her lap as she lets her gaze wander around the room. So she sees the man walking toward her, dressed in a nice suit, with peculiar violet eyes. Contacts, maybe?

It's the only thought she has time for until he's standing in front of her. "I'm Haiji Towa. I've seen a few of your performances, you're very good."

"Thank you," she replies, returning his smile - she can't recall seeing him talking to her mother, but then again she hasn't been watching her mother. Besides, she recognizes him from the crowd from other days at the theater. He seems to be a regular around here.

"You haven't gotten anything to eat yet have you?" She shakes her head at his question, she had come straight back here rather than to the tables lined with food as part of the award ceremony the theater had put on. "Would you like a cupcake, then?"

Her gaze draws down to his hand - that she hadn't noticed before, too busy staring at his odd-colored eyes - that's holding a cupcake. From it's white-yellow color she knows the flavor is vanilla, on top of which is butterscotch frosting and... a pink candy star.

She doesn't recall seeing that on any of the other cupcakes she spotted on the table, though. All of the sweets and some more 'healthy' foods were rather plain. None held any... personal touches.

"Where did you get the star?" she asks, pointing at it as she speaks.

Haiji glances down to the little candied star as well. "Oh. I figured since you're the star of the show it should be represented."

So he had put it there himself. Kotoko glances away from him, trying to spot her mother, to see if she's looking at her in such a way that suggests she had sent the man over to see if they were interested in certain benefits she offered. But she can't find her.

"It's fine if you don't want it. I just figured you would be hungry. Of course, you can get another cupcake yourself without the candy. I understand."

Understood what exactly? Did her mother not send him to look at the merchandise? "I just want the pink star," she tells him, watching as he draws his finger through the frosting, collecting some of it and the star on his finger.

"Here."

Kotoko leans forward, licking up the star and frosting from his finger, savoring the sweet candy that now lies on her tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: cupcakes


End file.
